


冰镇气泡MOJITO

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	冰镇气泡MOJITO

冰镇气泡Mojito

1  
李赫宰最近忙得要命。  
终于卡着李东海发情期前的时间点，把双人小分队的巡演结束了。  
被人缠了几天，又马上安排上了半个月前都答应好的百老汇邀约。  
现在的他还在进行首秀前的彩排，舞蹈动作和表演内容都和他预料到的一样辛苦，甚至更过分。  
李东海也乐得清闲，每日和友人到处吃吃喝喝，精神的很，想来是发情期已经安全度过。  
这天李东海说约了队里忙内一起去喝咖啡，李赫宰也没留心，只是想着这种小事也要和自己报备一下，李东海最近是真的很清闲啊。  
他压根忘了自己前几天和曺圭贤到处搂搂抱抱，一副交好的样子刺激到了李东海。

没收到爱人的回复，李东海哐一声把手机狠狠的扣在桌子上，端起杯子使劲吸了几口冰拿铁。  
“哥，这样喝会肚子疼的，今天可能要下雨。”曺圭贤翘着二郎腿坐在沙发里，喝了一口自己的冰可乐，身上散出的柠檬气泡水味飘来飘去。  
“呀，你把你信息素收一下，不然我才会肚子疼呢！”李东海狠狠的瞪了自己弟弟一眼，虽然说曺圭贤只是放出了几丝气味，但刚度过发情期的他还是被Alpha的信息素冲的有些头晕。  
想着想着又打了个哈欠。  
曺圭贤马上警惕，把放出用作自然熏香的信息素收的一干二净，正襟危坐：“哥，你如果发情期，李赫宰一定要杀了我。”  
李东海摆摆手道：“没有，才过去了，我就是昨天打游戏太晚了。呀，让他听到你叫他名字，他也要打你的。”  
听到这话曺圭贤悬着的心放了下来，三十多岁的人了，也没脸没皮还当自己是二十几岁出头，抱住李东海往人怀里钻。“我和东海学的嘛，东海不是也管赫宰哥叫赫宰嘛。”  
李东海拍了拍自己的巨型弟弟，又打了个哈欠，把杯子里的咖啡喝的一干二净，“呀，那是谁教你叫我的东海？我也是哥啊。”  
“崔始源教的。”曺圭贤迅速甩锅，反正他们队里人多，能背锅的多得是。  
他抬起头，惊悚的看见李东海已经上眼皮和下眼皮在打架了，熟悉又厌恶的女士香水味也若有若无的飘起来。  
“哥！赫宰哥真的会杀了我的，你憋一下啊！”他慌慌张张的抽出钱包付钱，扶着李东海出门，还不忘给自己哥哥们打电话求助。  
凑成对的老年团没当回事，嬉笑着说他们在度假，既然李赫宰不在就让曺圭贤享受一下和李东海独处的机会。  
曺圭贤急的满身是汗，怀里的李东海已经完全闭上了眼睛，浑身发烫，舌头不时舔舔干干的嘴唇。  
曺圭贤现在特别庆幸他哥不会像别的omega一样一进入发情期就无法自控，虽然李东海其实也无法自控，但不过就是睡着而已。  
而且自己真的很讨厌这位可爱哥哥的信息素气味，李赫宰能坚持下来真的是满满的爱啊。  
曺圭贤已经给李赫宰打了二十多通未接电话，他欲哭无泪，开着车往家里赶。  
赫宰哥啊，救救你可怜的弟弟吧。

2  
李赫宰那边终于结束了彩排，和同事以及周边的粉丝打了招呼，进了保姆车才有时间看自己手机消息。  
看着李东海给自己发了好几张自拍，还有和咖啡的场面。  
又看到了曺圭贤几十通未接来电，又想到这狗崽子没事喜欢放自己信息素当香水玩没少挨揍的癖好。李赫宰心一下子就悬到了嗓子眼。  
“快快快回家，东海发情期又到了，圭贤可能在他身边，快点快点。”  
经纪人一听也急死了，队里有他们这一对就差不多了，总不能把刚回归退伍的曺圭贤也掺和进来，把关系搞得这么复杂。  
平日要开四十来分钟的路程，这次不到半个小时就到了家。  
李赫宰急的往楼上跑，跑到半路才想到有电梯。  
等他进了屋，闻到了满屋子的柠檬苏打水和若有若无的烟味，脸瞬间黑了。  
“哥啊，你终于来了，我要怕死你。”曺圭贤一把鼻涕一把泪，他把李东海丢进了浴缸，加了一大堆冰块给人降温，自己老老实实的躲在玄关这里等李赫宰回来。  
“…”李赫宰看着他一脸痛哭的表情也很无语，摆了摆手叹口气，“帮我俩请个假，你快点走吧。”  
曺圭贤落荒而逃，等开出去五里地远才纳闷为啥他刚刚好像闻到了烟味，难道是他赫宰哥偷偷有了抽烟的癖好？必须报告给队长进行严肃批评教育。  
李赫宰慌乱的心稳了，他也不知道李东海现在什么个样子，只是知道自己在家了，和对方隔着几道门，就不再慌张了。  
他甚至有空换了鞋，洗了洗手，给自己倒了杯加冰橙汁。才走进卧室，发现摊在浴缸里的李东海，诱惑到了极致。  
米白色的半袖被水泡过，早就贴在了身上没了阻挡。李东海面色潮红半坐在浴缸里，被加的冰块已经在融化了，水的温度不高，甚至冰的要命，但怎么也压不住他的高温。裤子也被他拉扯开，倒是没力气脱去，宽大的沙滩裤早被水泡透了，只有疲软的下身被冰水冻得抬不起头。  
李东海闻到了薄荷味，委屈巴巴的睁开眼，嗓子哑的厉害，说话也是满满的鼻音。“赫宰啊…曺圭贤不管你叫哥哥，还把我泡冰块里，我要感冒了。”  
李赫宰深吸气，告诉自己一定要冷静。  
李东海现在简直就是抓住了能拉动他欲望的那根线，轻轻一碰就能惹得他欲火上身。  
他俯下身抱住了李东海，被冰凉的水激的打了个哆嗦。李东海紧紧地用双腿缠住他，脸颊也在人肩头蹭弄，又讨好的亲着他的脸颊。  
“呜呜难受。”  
“知道曺圭贤那狗崽子不是好东西，你还非要这种时候和他出去！”李赫宰还是忍不住教训了怀里的人，一边训话一边拿着毛毯把人裹起来，心里想着不用猜，李东海这会肯定要重感冒。  
“我也不知道啊，呜呜，好冷又好热啊。”李东海哭的可怜，鼻涕都蹭在对方衣领上。李赫宰把人脱得干干净净，拿着绒绒毛毯把人盖起来放在床上。  
李东海热的难受，想要挣脱。  
李赫宰把他压住，手顺着毯子下方，摸到了人柔软又湿滑的下身，手指糊弄地摸了两下就伸了进去做扩张。  
“李东海，你满身都是别的Alpha的味道。”他语气带着恼怒，不用细闻都能闻到曺圭贤讨人厌的柠檬苏打水味和李东海的淡烟味缠在一起，还意外的是适合夏日香薰。  
“我才没有呢”李东海嘴上逞强，剧烈的喘着气，手摸索着李赫宰的裤子，想把人裤子脱掉。  
“阿西..明明才过来，怎么又”李赫宰嘴上抱怨着，动作却熟练得很，把自己也脱得干干净净，任由李东海又摸又亲。  
李东海找了个空子，从毯子里逃了出来，跪坐在床上露着一张笑脸。  
看着对方乖巧的猫咪笑，想拍下去打人的手怎么也拍不下了。李赫宰狠狠揉了揉对方脑袋，“你要做什么啊你。”

3  
李东海要做的事超乎他的相信。  
以往疲软困倦的人现在却精神的要命，要不是刚才高的吓人的体温和已经浸透床单的汁液，李赫宰怀疑李东海根本就是在假装发情期。  
他早就发硬的性器被人含在了嘴里，粉嫩的舌头一下下从根部舔到顶端。薄荷红酒味穿透了李东海有点堵的鼻子，他卖力的抖动着对方，甚至在人捏自己屁股的时候主动摇晃起来。  
“松嘴…我要射在你里面。”李赫宰声音沙哑，想从人嘴里退出。李东海压住他的手和腿，更卖力的舔弄起来，直到对方的精液如数射入他的喉头，他一滴不剩的吞了进去。眼神神采奕奕，“现在可以射在里面了。”  
李赫宰也没换姿势，靠着床头，李东海就抬了臀部，扶着人半软的肉棒伸了进去。进入爱人体内的小赫宰又逐渐肿胀起来，塞得李东海满满当当，咬着嘴唇闷哼呻吟。  
“既然自己要求的，就要全部做完知道了么，不要做一半喊累。”李赫宰勾着嘴角，看着身上卖力活动扭腰的人。  
“我才没有呢，你闭上嘴。”李东海恼的双脸发红，瞪了人一眼，又缓缓扭动着跨。  
两个人都是领舞出身，自然明白腰和屁股要怎么扭动才最好。在主领舞明白了什么角度能顶的李东海最爽之后，他的舞蹈技巧也攀上一个小高峰。  
李东海也不知道是不是故意的，动作又缓又慢。体内的爱液随着抽插一点点被挤出，挂在交合处。  
“阿西，你真的是..故意的吧”熟知对方的李赫宰叹了口气，就知道不能指望对方，也不知道这种无赖一样耍赖皮的方法是和谁学的。  
被学习的对方不自知，把李东海压在身上，挺着腰快速的抽插，把人操的发出停不住嘴的欢愉声。  
等李赫宰把自己的味道由内而外的灌了个干干净净，李东海舔了舔嘴巴，在对方嘴唇上咬了一口，得意洋洋道。  
“我就是装的，让你不回我消息。”  
“呀！李东海！”


End file.
